Half Breeds, The Beyond Marsuvees Chronicles
by The Zaniac
Summary: A crossover between Death Note and The Paradise series, this book tells the stories of Beyond Birthday and Marsuvees Black, and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh... wow... uh, sorry guys. I just remembered that I'd told you that I'd post this on the 7th... I apologize that I have not posted this yet, but I got sick over the weekend and went to the Doc on Wednesday and he told me that I have Mono, so... I sincerely apologize. Now. On to the original author's note:**

**I have decided to write this story based on FlyLeaf's songs: **_**Fully Alive**_**, and **_**All Around Me**_**, along with the song **_**Running Up That Hill**_**, by Placebo. I hope to keep you entertained with this crossover between Death Note and The Paradise Series (Ted Dekker). Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy.**

-_-_-_-_-

The sky of Eterna City, California was as black as tar. Rain clouds covered every crevasse of the city outdoors. This weather could only be loved by one person. Marsuvees Black.

Now on this miserable day, Black was strolling down the city park path, humming. It was going to be a good and miserable day for all humankind.

There was a tunnel ahead of him. Twenty yards. The tunnel was underneath highway 9. After about 5 minutes, Marsuvees Black entered the tunnel.

There were about twenty people under this bridge, waiting for the rain to stop. _It won't stop, you idiots. Black is here to stay for a while. A long while._

Also walking in this park was the 18 year-old Japanese man named Beyond Birthday, who was looking for a test subject to perform his experiments on. One who was fixing to meet his maker.

While _this _man walked through the tunnel, he saw all of the many souls waiting for the rain to stop. None of them were close enough to their death to perform experiments on. He pulled out his iPhone and took notes of their names and death dates, though, so that he would not have to go looking for them when he wanted to perform experiments again. _Mandy Johnson, 9/28/2037, Brent Kida, 12/18/2034, Sara Jenson, 5/7/2032…_ _Whoa, whoa, whoa… That guy has no death date. Strange. Is he like me? Part-god? Never going to die? _B walked up to this Marsuvees Black. He purposefully bumped into him.

"Watch where you are going, kid." Marsuvees stated, looking quite annoyed.

_Typical… a stuck up half breed… _"I apologize. I am very clumsy today."

"Just g… wait. Could you take me to the capitol? I am visiting and need some directions." Marsuvees sensed something quite strange about this man, but could not put one of his quite beautiful fingers on it.

"Uh, sure, but first, I am Rue Ryuzaki, what's your name?"

"Black. Marsuvees Black."

"Nice to meet you, Marsuvees… or should I call you Black?" Beyond's facial expression made it clear to Marsuvees that he didn't care either way.

"I don't care. Just take me to the Capitol."

"Yes, your highness. The Capitol. Follow me." _That's what you get for treating the Beyond Birthday like a slave…_

Beyond walked with Marsuvees for about thirty minutes, making small talk until they came to the capitol building.

"So where do you come from? You far from home?"

"Yes. Eterna City is far from my home…. And we could say that it's quite hot where I come from." Of course, Marsuvees was relating to where all evil comes from.

"Okay… Why did you come here? You have any relatives in town?" Beyond really did not care, but if he acted himself, this man, if he knew about his being a half-breed, would probably kill him. 80% chance.

"Yeah. My cousins, the White's."

"Nice." _Colorful people… _"So where are you staying?"

"The Super 8 Motel on Clarice Avenue." Marsuvees lied. He was staying with Barsidious

"Ah." Beyond paused. "Could you wait a few moments, Black?"

"Only a minute. I have some business to attend to."

"OK." Beyond reached into his backpack and pulled out a jar of strawberry jam. He stuck his fingers in it and licked them clean. "Would you like some?"

"Please." Marsuvees, for some reason had always loved jam. Especially with Grace Juice.

Beyond Birthday gave Marsuvees the jar. Marsuvees also pulled out a jar from his bag. It was labeled "Grace Juice." He took a little of its gooey contents and mixed it with his jam. He then held the container out to Beyond. "Would you like some of this? I find that it makes everything… better."

"Alright. I think I'll try it." He put a handful into his jam and mixed it in with his fingers. He then covered his hands with the jam/Grace Juice mixture and stuck them in his mouth simultaneously. "Wow… this _does_ taste better! Can I have more?"

"Sure. Hold out your hand and close your eyes... But first, what is your _real_ name?"

Beyond did as he was told. He would do anything to improve the flavor of his jam, even if it meant a stranger knowing his identity. "Beyond Birthday. How did you know it was fake?" Marsuvees pulled out a book titled The _Book Of History _"I have read a lot of books. Rue and Ryuzaki are common names in Japan." **"There once was a man named Beyond Birthday who loved jam. One time, a man named Marsuvees Black gave him a jar of Grace Juice. This jar was indeed special, because whenever some Grace Juice was taken from it, the jar refilled itself."**

When Marsuvees was done, he told B, "You may open your eyes now."

"Thank you!" Beyond took some more jam and ate it.

"Don't mention it. Now. The Capitol."


	2. A Meeting With The Mayor

**Chapter 2**

_**April 23**__**rd**__** 2010. 5:45pm – Eterna City, CA**_

The sky was even darker than before. Rain was pouring from the dark clouds overhead, and the streets were nearly empty as the two figures stopped in front of the City Hall. Marsuvees Black spoke to the lean British teenager standing next to him. "Thanks, kid."

Beyond rolled his eyes. _If only he knew what this 'kid' has seen and done, he would think twice about making that remark. _"The pleasure's all mine," B said with his normal, uncaring tone. "Here's my card, Give me a call if you want the _royal tour_." He gave Marsuvees a business card that he'd forged. Ryuzaki was one of L's aliases, but since no one in Eterna knew him, or had access to his records, Beyond had helped himself.

Marsuvees read the card and pretended not to hear the remark and began the long walk up the capitol's extensive staircase.

B watched Marsuvees climb for a moment, then began his long trek back to his rental Accord Coupe. He reached it in about 15 minutes. He hopped in and drove to his hotel. Another 30 minutes spent. Beyond could not afford to miss this next experiment. He grabbed his "tool box," which contained a variety of knives, cord, etc., all packed into a laptop bag. He walked out of his hotel room and in to his next experiment.

_. . . The kid has a business card? _Marsuvees said as he looked at the card that the Japanese kid called Holders gave him. It read:

**Blake Holders, Detective **

**Beyond Expectations Detective Agency**

**1313 Mausoleum Dr.**

**Eterna City, CA 13134**

_Meheh… a detective, too? This kid is beginning to seem quite… What's the word? Abnormal. I _love _abnormal… _

Marsuvees continued his trek up the Capitol steps and burst through the door with an air of superiority about him. He stopped at the front desk. "I would like to speak to the Mayor."

The receptionist, looking at her computer screen, answered with an unexpected southern accent for someone living (and working) this far north. "Ya'll have an appointment?"

"Course not. Just got into town today."

"Sorry sir, but unless you have an appointment, you can't see the mayor." Her accent made the "you" sound like 'yeew' and "appointment" sound like 'appowintmaynt.'

"This is urgent. I need to speak to him right away."

"Well, I'm sorry sir, but the Mayor ain't seeing no one that don't have no appointment, sir."

"Well, madam, I am _not_ your ordinary visitor." Marsuvees crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?" The woman's facial expression remained uncaring.

"Yes. Would you _like_ me to show you why?"

"Sure, hun."

_Nobody calls me "hun" and gets away with it. _Marsuvees snapped his fingers and the papers on the woman's desk caught on fire.

"_AAAAAAAACK! MAKE IT STOP!" _ The woman was screaming her head off and jumping up and down, like she was having a temper tantrum, but with fear in her eyes, and, of course, she was screaming uncontrollably.

"Fine, fine, just stop screaming, it's annoying."Marsuvees snapped his fingers again and the fire went out.

Another side effect of Marsuvees' finger snap was the fainting of the "gay receptionist."

_Gay, here, is taken out of context._ Marsuvees thought happily. He loved acting as if he was the main character in a book, and had all the powers of hell at his fingertips. Which, ironically, he is. Also, Marsuvees _loved _taking words out of context for an insult. This woman was indeed acting "gay" if it was in the context of a middle or high school child who was just throwing out the word as an insult because they could think of nothing better to insult their enemy with. **(That entire paragraph was just weird. OOC, but also just… an awkward paragraph concerning writing style. There's no real reason for it. Maybe if the receptionist actually **_**was **_**gay and Marsuvees knew that… but… *shrugs*)**

Marsuvees walked toward the door that opened to the mayor's office.

While he walked, he quietly sang the chorus of the song that was stuck in his head. He couldn't remember the title, nor did he care, he just enjoyed singing. "_Sometimes I don't wanna be better. Sometimes I can't be put back together. Sometimes I find it hard to believe there's someone else who could be just as messed up as me." _ Marsuvees smiled as he finished the chorus. _I guess that's ironic. I am pretty messed up, aren't I?_

As he stepped into the office of Mayor Patrick Smith, he smiled and said, "Hello, Patty."

"It's Patrick. Who are you?"

"Marsuvees Black."

The mayor looked down at his computer screen and examined it for a moment. "Uh, I am sorry, but I was not told of your visit, Mr. Black. I'll need you to schedule an appointment."

Marsuvees ignored that. "Mister Mayor, I must inform you that you are failing to govern this town in a way that is acceptable."


End file.
